Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Führer
by Mario Calagione
Summary: Basado en la época de hittler.


_Disclaimer_

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Esta historia si bien esta inspirada en la segunda Guerra Mundial y los sucesos que ahí se originaron no pretende ser exacta ni un libro de historia, es un FIC salido de mi mente así que si algún dato, fecha o nombre están mal lo lamento por adelantado pero como dije esta historia no pretende la perfección simplemente que sea de su agrado. Dicho esto espero disfruten del fic y les pido dejen sus reviews, gracias._

_**NOTA: El texto a sido revisado infinidad de veces incluso antes de ser publicado, fanfiction se come las palabras no solo lo he notado en mi fic si no en muchos otros también**. _

**Cap. I "Circo y pan para la gente"**

Así que no le temes a la muerte maldito Nazi - el pelirrojo camino de un lado a otro cargando su pistola.

Es evidente - respondió sin mucho interés, ya no tenia sensación alguna en las manos, había estado atado demasiado tiempo.

Deberías dejar de ser tan condescendiente debido a que tu hora esta por llegar, no crees alemán?- el joven soldado sonrió.

Bueno, si he de morir a manos de un asqueroso ingles al menos mantendré la poca dignidad que me queda, aunque permitame decirle soldado que usted luce bastante irlandés a mi parecer - Esta vez nadie rio.

Maldito...- escucho el crujir de la carga - Debo decir que de todos los asquerosos nazis que he asesinado, es un honor especial terminar con el gran Draco Malfoy, hijo de la mano derecha del Führer -

Lo se -Esbozo una sonrisa irónica -siempre es un honor conocer celebridades, tristemente no puedo decir lo mismo de usted soldado Weasley, pero puede sentirse feliz de que por primera vez en su vida hará algo memorable...aunque eso conlleve el asesinarme El pelirrojo gruño furico y pego el revólver justo en la sien del rubio presionando ligeramente el gatillo con mano firme.

Hazlo Weasley, mueres por hacerlo y yo...estoy listo - cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo vivido, sus padres, su infancia, su juventud...aún era joven, un joven muy prometedor según decían, ella...la necesitaba, anhelaba tenerla una vez más en sus brazos, sentir su calor, aspirar su aroma, ella que había cambiado su mundo, ella que le había mostrado la inocencia y el amor.

Sintió como el cañón del revólver acariciaba su cabello y a pesar de todo, no tuvo miedo, porque el había hecho lo correcto y ella estaba a salvo. El silencio lleno el bosque, el viento mecía las copas de los arboles y las aves volaron.  
Hasta nunca Alemán -

**Alemania 1939**

Hitler había llegado a la cumbre, era el absoluto líder del partido Nazi, se rodeaba de los mas fieles y fríos soldados alemanes, usaba todo lo que ten a a su alcance y sus recursos ilimitados solo le daban mas poder día a día. El ejército alemán se abría paso conquistando países por toda Europa, utilizando su increíble y frió ingenio para engañar a la gente poniéndolos unos contra otros y eliminándolos.

Tristemente el pueblo vivía en una eterna ceguera ante las declaraciones del tercer Reich, era irónico que judíos y cristianos pudientes fuesen los que hacían fuertes donativos al partido de Hitler con la esperanza que Alemania no caer a en el comunismo. Que poco sabían estas personas que las masas siempre dan la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos al lobo disfrazado con piel de borrego...

Cluj había llegado a ser rápidamente el centro cultural, educativo y económico desde la unión de Transilvania con Rumania, además de ser una ciudad en su mayor a Rumana. La población en general no prestaba atención a la guerra, creían como muchos, que los terribles relatos de las conquistas Nazis eran golpes sensacionalistas. Hermione Granger era una joven brillante para su edad, vivía con sus padres; afamados especialistas médicos que dedicaban su vida meramente a la ciencia y a la caridad, reconocidos por sus avances en la medicina y su increíble labor altruista. Viv an tambi n con ella sus queridos abuelos y su padrino el profesor Remus Lupin dedicado al estudio e investigación del cáncer. Su familia pose a uno de los mejore grandes hospitales, equipados modernamente y con los doctores mas brillantes de su generación. Hermione por su parte se encontraba cegada como muchos otros sobre la obscura realidad de la guerra, ella era soñadora y su mayor anhelo era convertirse en una famosa doctora como sus padres y su padrino.

Para el invierno de 1939 los doctores Granger decidieron dar refugio a numerosos fugitivos polacos que habían huido de sus hogares ante la rendición de los ejércitos de su patria. Hermione ayudaba sirviendo sopa caliente y dando cobijas a esa pobre gente que no tenía nada mas que rencor y odio, escuchaba con atención los relatos sobre los ejércitos nazis, horribles historias de como asesinaban sin piedad a todo aquel que pareciera ser sospechoso.

Como pueden hacer algo así ! -gruño un anciano que se acurrucaba en el rincón - esos bastardos...esos mentirosos...- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, Hermione dejo un tazón de sopa en la mesita en medio de la sala y acarició la cabeza de un pequeño que se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca, caminó hasta el anciano y le tendió uno de sus pañuelos bordados.

Señor... - el viejo tomó el pañuelo y sonrió débilmente Ella lucia como tú , ella era hermosa...ella era todo lo que tenía en este mundo - sollozó - su madre la encargó conmigo antes de morir...yo le prometí ...yo le hizo una promesa...y no pude cumplirla - El viejo rompió a llorar y la joven pudo sentir como su tristeza le destrozaba el corazón, tomo suavemente su mano y limpió con cuidado sus lagrimas.

Ellos la violaron y la mataron como si fuera un animal - dijo con la voz ahogada en llanto. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para suprimir un sollozo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió esa terrible sensación de la que todos habían decidido olvidarse en medio de la guerra; miedo.

Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas y estas en meses y los meses en años, todo parecía ir bien, el Doctor George Granger pasaba todo su día revisando más de 120 pacientes y dando algunas consultas externas, a pesar de su fama el Dr. Granger prefer a mantener su perfil bajo, al igual que el de su familia, él como muchos otros había escuchado con horror las terribles historias de los refugiados, historias de muerte y dolor, e incluso había comenzado a cuestionarse que debía creer.

Cierta noche de 1943 mientras una crecida Hermione servía la cena un hombre alto y fornido irrumpió , un comandante Alemán desertor que pedía lo acogieran, al ver su rostro endurecido por la guerra vagamente lo reconoció . El comandante Freinrich Schmidt, uno de los más buscados por la Gestapo, había sido héroe de guerra condecorado, alabado por su sangre fría al asesinar yankees y ganar terreno para Alemania en la guerra, pero justo un año antes de esa noche decidió que había tenido suficiente, tomó sus pertenencias, asesinó a dos oficiales de la SS y huyó.

Me a sido difícil tener esta nueva...vida - sonrió - verá usted buen doctor los horrores que vi en la guerra ni siquiera se comparan con esos campos de concentración que Hitler utiliza para deshacerse de todo el que no sea alemán.

Pero, de que habla usted comandante? No a leído los diarios? - comentó el doctor Granger mientras le hacia señas a su hija para que sirviera el té.

No me diga mi estimado Doctor que usted ¡¿aún cree todas esas patrañas?! Créame esas son mentiras elaboradas por mentes mecánicamente calibradas. El fhürer sabe lo que hace señor, jamás lo dude, si el quiere que ustedes y el resto del mundo crean algo...lo hará sin derramar una gota de sudor. -Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a temblar mientras servía a la taza de su padre, el té comenzó a derramarse en la mesa ante la severa mirada del comandante, el doctor Granger tomó la mano de su hija con suavidad y le sonrió calmándola.

Esa noche el comandante Schmidt les relató las mas espeluznantes historias de Auschwitz, muchas de las cuales era testigo.

Nadie lo sabe, pero esa es la razón por la que deserte . Habemos quienes simplemente no lo soportamos...preferiría morir en el frió a seguir siendo parte de eso y perder la cabeza. - declaró con aire sombrío para después cerrar los ojos y quedarse muy quieto, la casta a había decidido quedarse hasta altas horas escuchando los relatos del comandante, para cuando este terminó solo estaban ellos despiertos en la sala. Esa noche Hermione no durmió.

Corría ya el año de 1944 Cluj había dejado de pertenecer a Rumania hacia unos años atrás y dos tercios de Europa habían cedido a las garras de Hitler. Los judíos eran perseguidos abiertamente mientras que a los cristianos se les perseguía con mayor discreción. La idea era muy sencilla cada que los Alemanes llegaban a conquistar un país apresaban a los judíos prometiendo compartir sus pertenencias con el resto de la comunidad. La realidad era muy distinta, los superhombres no admitían otras razas ya que eran consideradas inferiores y por ende debían ser eliminadas, as que al final del día la mayor a terminaba siendo deportado a los campos de concentración.

Hermione salía muy poco de la casa de sus padres, le habían llegado rumores que su padre se encontraba en mala posición ante los alemanes. Un doctor famoso como el en Cluj que no seguía la ideología de Hitler podía ser un peligro en potencia contra sus planes. La familia Granger prefería mantener su perfil bajo. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos estaban en el ojo del huracán, Hermione sabia que no estarían seguros mucho tiempo y eso le aterraba.

La castaña caminó por las frías calles del centro se detuvo a comprar un poco de pan, al salir de la panadería acomodo las bolsas y se envolvió en su bufanda, levanto la vista y observó un par de oficiales de la SS, los conocía habían ido al hospital un par de veces para amedrentar a su padre. Caminó a toda prisa rumbo a su casa los oficiales hicieron lo mismo. Hermione aceleró el paso, el aire frió le entumía la cara y pronto se vio a si misma corriendo. Entró por la puerta trasera y con mucho cuidado dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, escucho voces en la sala y maldijo por lo bajo. Caminó de puntillas hasta la entrada de la cocina y escuchó con atención.

Escuche Doctor Granger no pretenda jugar conmigo, se de fuentes muy confiables que ha estado dando asilo a mucha gente en su hogar... gente que...no esta muy de acuerdo con los ideales del fhürer y usted sabe doctor que los que no están con nosotros están en nuestra contra... -Hermione ahogó un sollozo y se llevo una mano a la boca, esa era una voz que reconocería incluso dormida, los recuerdos asaltaron su memoria como si hubiese sido el día anterior.

_Recién cumplía 17 años y no podía sentirse mas feliz, su madre le había confeccionado un bonito vestido rojo con algunos detalles dorados, Hermione sonreía y daba vueltas por el jardín cantando una alegre canción que había aprendido de un joven soldado alemán en el hospital._

_Vor der Kaserne Vor dem grossen Tor Stand eine Laterne Und steht sie noch davor So woll'n wir uns da wieder seh'n Bei der Laterne wollen wir steh'n Wie einst Lili Marleen._

_El soldado Kleimer pertenecía a la Wehrmacht y había sido herido en acción cerca de Cluj, el doctor Granger después de salvarle la vida lo había encomendado al cuidado de Hermione. El joven Kleimer era muy atento y alegre, además de ser muy bien parecido y culto, la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia el, apenas entraba a su habitación sus mejillas se encendían. Pero lo mas importante para ella era que podía hablar de lo que fuera, hablaban por horas de literatura y arte, a veces, de medicina y política, incluso hablar del clima era un deleite en su compañía. Había días en los que Hermione leía para el, a cambio Kleimer le cantaba_

_Unsere beide Schatten Sah'n wie einer aus Dass wir so lieb uns hatten Das sah man gleich daraus Und alle Leute soll'n es seh'n Wenn wir bei der Laterne steh'n Wie einst Lili Marleen._

_Es una canción muy bella... -_

_Lo es cierto? mi madre solía cantarla para mi...claro esos días se ven muy lejanos ya - el joven sonrió con melancolía._

_Gracias por cantarla para mi - la castaña tom su mano y sus mejillas cobraron color, la sonrisa de kleimer se ensancho, tomó la pequeña mano de Hermione y la besó con galantería._

_Había sido el mejor cumpleaños que ella podría recordar, bailaba al son de su propia música, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta lo mucho que se había alejado del pueblo, miro hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros, continuo tarareando y caminó un poco mas adentrándose al bosque, caminó recogiendo algunas flores y de repente un ruido la alarmó._

_No muy lejos de ahí pudo escuchar algunos sollozos y suplicas, sus pasos la llevaron hasta unos arbustos a la orilla de un rio, se escondió y pudo ver al otro lado de unos 50 judíos, en los que predominaban los ancianos las mujeres y los niños desnudándose ante una tropa de la SS apuntándolos con sus rifles. A la cabeza del macabro y deplorable espectáculo estaba el Coronel Hans Heydrich conocido por sus tendencias racistas y antisemitas. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al ver a aquella cruel bestia gritar ordenes a esas pobres y temblorosas personas._

_schnell! - la castaña dio un respingo al escuchar el grito cortar el aire, su respiración comenzó a dificultarse ante lo que veía, el frío hacia que los cuerpos de las personas temblaran, los niños lloraban y las madres sollozaban pidiendo clemencia, después fueron formados en filas a la orilla del rio, y la orden fue dada._

_¡Soldaten eröffnen Feuer auf diesen Schweinen ! .- _

_Hermione palideció, la ráfaga de los rifles cayó sobre esas inocentes personas, quería cerrar los ojos, quería huir lo mas lejos que sus piernas le permitieran, quería borrar esa escena de su mente y jamás recordar, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin control, cuando los disparos pararon el río se había teñido de rojo, como su vestido nuevo, sangre de gente inocente. La voz del coronel desapareció entre los ecos del bosque y las pisadas de los soldados de la SS, la castaña lloró como nunca había llorado, hecha un ovillo en el césped y se quedó ah por mucho tiempo._

_Hermione no volvió al hospital, sabía que Kleimer era diferente, era justo , luchaba por su patria y ten a honor...pero aun así cada que lo ve a ese sentimiento de asco volvía a ella, después de ese día cambió para siempre obligándose a reprimir las terribles imágenes que la asaltaban por la noche cuando iba a dormir. Nadie lo supo nunca, pero la voz del coronel Heydrich era algo que recordar a el resto de su vida._

Heydrich... -susurró con terror, todas las imágenes que por años había querido suprimir habían llegado de nuevo a ella como flashes, lagrimas amargas corrieron por sus mejillas una vez mas, su suerte estaba echada.

El ahora jefe de la gestapo Hans Heydrich se había ganado el apodo del "exterminador de judíos" gracias a su terrible desolación en otros países de Europa, su amor por la supremacía de las razas y sus creencias ocultas lo hacían el arma perfecta para el fhürer y ahora estaba nada mas y nada menos que sentado en la sala bebiendo el té.

Estimado Señor, no creerá que soy un traidor simplemente me encuentro en una posición neutral, usted sabe que como doctor simplemente me limito a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite... - el doctor Granger sonaba fuerte y convencido, el era uno de los pocos que no caía ante los juegos mentales de los nazis.

Discúlpeme doctor pero eso para mi es mas bien apatía...esta usted con nosotros o esta usted en nuestra contra...así de simple - hans dejó su taza en la mesita y sacó un papel de su bolsa. - Aquí tiene es un citatorio formal para que vaya conmigo a las oficinas para tener una charla mas...amena.

Hermione escuchó el sollozo de su madre y el suspiro de rendición de su padre.

Esta bien... iré con usted -

¡ausgezeichnet!, debo decirle señora Granger que este es uno de los mejores tés que he bebido en toda Europa! Y no se preocupe querida señora...prometo traerle a su esposo sano y salvo - La castaña escuchó la puerta cerrarse y corrió hacia la sala a tiempo para sostener a su madre, ambas se miraron y el silencio lo dijo todo. Ah sosteniéndose la una a la otra lloraron hasta el alba rogando que la mañana trajera consigo tiempos mejores.


End file.
